


Nothing New

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aphobia, Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Just mentions past addiction, M/M, Married Couple, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “I really enjoyed the ace!tony fic. It made me so happy please do more of that”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Kudos: 44





	Nothing New

‘Tony Stark Ace Icon’

‘Liar Stark Dons New Label’

‘Is Asexuality Real? A Guide to Tony Stark’s New Identity’

———

Tony rolled his eyes as he scrolled through articles. They seemed to keep popping up constantly after he announced officially that he was asexual.

Some people were thrilled - mainly the Asexual community themselves. He liked that he was able to give them someone to look up to in a way (although he knew he was no role model.)

Others seemed to only find joy in trashing his announcement.

He sighed, setting his phone down after skimming another article about how he was just doing it for more media attention.

He’d done his best to stay out of media attention for nearly a decade now but posting about his identity on his own social media was looking for attention? Sure.

He curled up on the couch slightly, closing his eyes. He’d spent decades working on not letting tabloid junk get to his head. And it had worked for the longest time.

But he wasn’t really that person anymore. The one that put on a suave and cocky front to all the hate only to break down and fall into bad habits when he was alone.

He broke the habits. And he didn’t need any facade anymore.

But that meant that the cruel words and commentary hit harder. Especially about something so sensitive.

And that was how Peter found him when he got home. Curled up on the couch, head in his hands.

His wonderful husband didn’t say anything at first, just gathering him into his arms and holding him close.

He let Tony cry it out, keeping him close.

By the time he was done he felt much better. He looked up at his husband, eyes ringed with red.

“It’s okay, Tones,” Peter said gently. “I know it’s real. You’re so valid. Nothing anyone else says matters. Because you know yourself better than anyone.”

“Actually you probably know me better than anyone,” he joked weakly.

Peter figured that joking was a good sign and he smiled. “Maybe,” he admitted. “But you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Tony confirmed, relaxing slightly in the arms of his husband. “I know. Thank you, honey.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
